1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal converter, and more particularly, to a signal converter functioning as a speaker or a receiver and a vibrator inside an electronic products such as a cellular phone or a personal communication service phone to minimize the power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a speaker or a buzzer and a vibrator are installed inside a cellular phone, a personal communication service(PCS) phone, a pager, etc. in order to inform the signal arrival via a base station from a sender away. As widely known that an electronic product such as an electronic communication product as above is now in a trend of being minimized in its size, the size of each device installed thereinside also becomes smaller and smaller.
Accordingly, there are provided various kinds of electronic communication products for supplying as many as services with the most minimized size, and they use signal converters being capable of carrying all the functions as a vibrator, a receiver and a speaker together. The signal converter is shaped such that a round-shaped diaphragm and a base are coupled on the upper side and the lower side of a cylindrical-shaped case respectively. Between the case and the diaphragm is extracted out a terminal, which is connected to an excitation coil, and a sound output on the side wall of the case is penetrated through the inside of the case.
A spring, which is installed inside the case by the base pressured from the lower side, is integrally coupled with the extension end of the yoke at its center, and a magnet and a plate are coupled on the upper side of the yoke in turns. An iron core with a certain height is formed at the center of the yoke.
However, the conventional signal converter can vibrate the yoke only when supplying a high current from the outside power to the excitation coil or to the parts except a cut groove connecting the spring center and the outside. In other words, a high driving power is required to drive the signal converter, and as a result, the power consumption is increased.
The applicant of this Invention filed a Patent Application for a low power consumption signal converter applied on Jul. 28, 2000 with the Korean Patent Application No. 43775 by changing the structure of a spring, a yoke, excitation coils, etc. for the signal converter to be capable of sensitively respond to the input from outside. However, since a pair of magnets, plates and excitation coils are used, a driving power should be changed according to the functions. In other words, a high frequency driving power is required when carrying out the function of a speaker or a receiver after carrying out the function of a vibrator so that a high power is still consumed, and a respective function is not satisfied.
Additionally, the signal converter has a disadvantage of low efficiency of power consumption because the generation function of vibration or sound is determined by the current flowing through only any one of the excitation coils attached on the upper side and the lower side of the yoke, and the other remaining excitation coil and its corresponding magnet do not carry their functions in the operation of generating vibration or sound.
The present invention is directed to provide a signal converter for minimizing power consumption required in generating vibration or sound by installing magnets such that a repulsive force or an attractive force generated from magnets provided above and under a yoke, and excitation coils attached to a vibrator or a grill is directed to the same direction.
Also, the present invention is directed to provide a signal converter for prolonging the time for using a cellular phone or a PCS phone, or a notebook, etc. having the signal converter installed therein by minimizing the power consumption.
To achieve these and other advantages in accordance with the present invention, the signal converter comprises a frame in a cylindrical shape; a yoke configured to be in a round-disk shape and to have two protrusions, each protrusion outwardly extended from the center of the yoke body, and a plurality of air throughs formed around the protrusion of the yoke body, the air through penetrating through the yoke body for air flow; two springs horizontally installed inside the frame for providing the yoke with elasticity; two magnets provided above and under the yoke respectively with a certain distance away from the protrusions of the yoke, the different polarity of the magnets facing each other; and two excitation coils installed from the diaphragm and the grill above and under the frame to the space between the magnet and the yoke protrusion for generating magnetic force for vibration or sound with a supplied driving power of a frequency.
The two excitation coils are connected in parallel or in series, and a driving power is supplied to the both ends of the two excitation coils connected in parallel or in series. A receiving hole is formed at the center of the spring for mounting the yoke, and a plurality of open holes are formed in an arc shape around the receiving hole of the spring for providing elasticity. The spring coupled on the upper side of the yoke is integrally molded with the frame.
The concluding portion of this specification particularly points out and distinctly claims the subject matter of the present invention. However those skilled in the art will best understand both the organization and method of operation of the invention, together with further advantages and objects thereof by reading the remaining portions of the specification in view of the accompanying drawings.